I Want You to Care
by ilovehungergames2014
Summary: Nate's been busy as the mayor. Jenny is sick and tired of him not being around for her.


**"I missed you while i was gone Jen." Nate wraps his arms around her delicate waist." Really I'm surprised since you don't love me!" His arms dropped and he spun her around to face him." What do you mean i don't love you of course i do!"**

**" Realy that's funny because you spend all day at the office instead of at home with me so how would i know?" She walks over to the closet and pulls down her suitcase.**

**" Jenny of course i love you! What are you doing!" "packing I'm not staying here." He ran over and hugged her close but she pushed him off.**

**" Baby please don't leave please i love you." She ignored him and continued packing." Jenny! Stop it!" " Why should i stop?" "** Because** i love you." **

**She finished packing and stood up to leave. He ran over and blocked the door. She sighed loudly glaring at him." Move Nate!" " No Jenny i ccan't let you leave!" **

**She pushes his shoulders trying to get him to move." Why? I'm sure someone at the office has a cover up for this! She throws the old Vanderbilt ring at him.**

**" Baby please don't do this." He tries to hug her but she just pushes past him and out the bedroom door." Baby please your my life!" She turns to him at the front door.**

**" I think your mistaking me for work!"with that she turns and walks ou t the door.**

**he falls to his knees twirling the ring around his fingers." What have i done she was my life and she left i let her leave!" He keeps mumbling to himslef. After a few minutes he jumps up and pulls out his phone.**

** Her phone chimes in the back of the limo. It's a text from Nate.**

**"Baby please i loveyou dont file for divorce." "I'm not filing for divorce i just need some space." "Come home soon baby i love you." Is his immediate answer.**

**The limo pulls up to the apatment building that houses Rufus and Lily's penthouse. Eric has his own apartment on the florr below the penthouse.**

**"Lily dad!" She calls into the quiet penthouse. They both rush down the stairs." Jenny so glad you came for a visit!" They both hug her.**

**"Yeah i was wondering if i could stay here for a bit me and Nate got into a huge fight and i left." "Of course you can your old room is always available to you but i suggest if you need to get away from him go somewhere he won't expect." "Thanks dad." She hugs them both 1 more time.**

** It's been 3 days and Nate is going to blow up my phone with all the calls and text! I'm sitting with dad in the living room whe Nate comes out of the elevator. He looks horrible with dark bags under his eyes and unshaven**

**"Jenny finally i found you will you please come home?" "I need to know you care about me first." "What will it take to prove myself to you?" He falls to his knees at her feet." Figure it out and stay away from me"**

**With that she turns and walks dowm the hall." Baby at least give me a clue!" He calls down the hall after her.**

**She just keeps walking thinking maybe her dad was right she should go skme place he wont expect.**

**She goes to visit her mother for a week and that week turns into a month. Finally one morning that after a month of Ntae begging her to comd home she will. She gets on the early morning train and arrives back inManhatten at 6 am.**

**She gets a cab to take her home. She lets herself in hoping Nate's still sleeping so she can surprise him. She tip toes up the giant wood stair case and into the bedroom.**

**She sees Nate sleeping form. He looks so young asleep. Slowly she sits next to him on the bed.**

**"Nate."she shakee his shoulder lightly he sits up quickly." Jenny?" "Hi I'm back!" He pulls her into his chest burying his face in her hair.**

**"Oh Jenny i love you so much please don't leave me again!" "I won't i promise i love you too. Let's go to sleep you look like you need it." He nods and lays down still holding her tightly." I love you" he mumbles into her hair. "I love you too" she whispers before falling asleep. **

**She wake sa few hours later to Nate with breakfast for her." Jenny will you please put your ring back on?" "Of course i never should have taken it off." He hugs her tightly and slips the ring on her finger.**


End file.
